Keep it a secret
by FluffyTeta-chan
Summary: I swear I meant for this to be Spazzshipping... but somehow, Kleptoshipping came out the moment I started typing. Yugi and Bakura's secret (or so they think) relationship, in Yugi's point of view. { First person strikes again...! } WARNING: this shows Bakura having a soft side... and I'm pretty sure that's something many people don't approve of. I own none of the characters!


I swear, finding my clothes in this place seems harder every time.

I stagger around the room, in the dark, trying to find my shirt.

"You could always turn on the light, you know..." a high-pitched, somewhat tired voice comes from the bed, interrupting my tripping over my own feet.

"I thought you were still asleep..." I mutter, as I turn on the light switch. The artificial light shines all over our balled up clothes on the floor. I soon hear a small chuckle coming from the bed, as I seem to have forgotten how to put my shirt on.

"Stop laughing." I growl at him... which results in him laughing even harder.

He stretches himself and sits up on the bed, pushing messy white hair away from his face. Rust-colored eyes follow me around the room, as I keep struggling with putting my clothes back on. I stop and stare at him- I can't help it. He's gorgeous.

If somebody came to me a year ago and told me I would have the chance to stare at a naked Bakura and call him gorgeous, I would probably suggest they visited a psychiatrist.

I can't really remember how this started.

Ryou might have had something to do with it.

In the beginning of the school year, I would spend lots of time in the apartment they shared, due to a school project Ryou and I were supposed to do together.  
Every time I arrived at his apartment, Ryou needed a little time to finish something he was doing. Showering, cooking, shopping... sometimes other homework or a phone-call he got from his dad.

I knew he was doing it on purpose. Ever since the yamis came back, Ryou had been trying to convince me that Bakura wasn't the man I thought he was. Well, not anymore, at least. He obviously wanted me to see this for myself, so he let me spend some time with the white-haired thief every time I visited.

Bakura was quiet. When I got over my fear that he will try to steal the god cards from my deck, or threaten me with a knife to tell him where my millenium puzzle was (Yami is the one that mostly wears it nowadays), I barely noticed his presence in the room.

He usually played games in Ryou's laptop, occasionally cursing in Ancient Egyptian when he lost. We would stay in the same room for a good ten minutes every time, but never exchange a word.

In the end, though... all it took to change that, was a cup of coffee.

Bakura was addicted to it; he was constantly surrounded by empty coffee mugs. I remember that curious, confused look on his face when I offered him a steamy cup of freshly made coffee for the first time.

_"This pleases me, tiny mortal." _

He wasn't all that pleased when said "tiny mortal" joined in his favourite video game and kept beating him until Ryou showed up.

He never openly mentioned whether or not he liked my company or not. He reminded me of a cat, that likes you enough to let you share its favourite spot.  
He always fed me lots of ice-cream and kept trying to beat me in random video games, only to come up with new names to call me when he lost.

I swear if Yami saw me laughing like this around Bakura, he would be mortified.

The night we finally finished our project with Ryou was the night Bakura and I shared that first kiss.

We were done rather early and we decided to rest and watch a movie. I didn't hear Bakura coming in the room, or feel him climbing on the couch I was curled up on, to be honest. I realized he was there when he dragged me in his arms.

_"I usually hug pillows, but you're the same size anyway." _

I thought I saw Ryou doing a little victory dance in the dark.

I suppose saying that there was alcohol involved would make the situation less complicated... plus it would make it sound like a bad romantic movie.

Much to mine and his confusion, I was completely sober, I knew what I wanted, I knew what I was doing. I was still in his arms; the movie was almost over. Our eyes met... and without a second thought, I kissed him.

I felt numb... lost. In the best way possible.

When we broke the kiss, he grabbed my chin, pushing his thumb on my lips, and stared straight in my eyes. His other hand was wrapped around my waist. Even if I wanted to, there was no way I could escape.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into..." he growled, still trying to catch his breath.  
"There's only one way to find out..."

Where the hell did I find the courage to say something like that...?!

"Don't get confused, Yugi. I still-"

I placed two fingers on his lips, in an attempt to shut him up. I knew what he was about to say... I didn't want to hear it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." he growled in my neck, nibbling his way to my collar bone.

I always hated being lifted in somebody's arms; comments about how small I was were always bound to follow. I didn't complain when HE did it, though.  
Probably because I knew where he was taking me.

Having a secret relationship isn't as excited as Shakespeare made it sound. Especially when that secret relationship is bound to hurt people you love.

The only ones that know about us are Ryou and Mariku- the two people Bakura's family consists of. Of course how that came to be... is an entirely other story.

Having to hide and watch my every word around my own family is mostly... heart-breaking.

Especially when I know that Yami and Jounouchi know I'm hiding something. Hiding from these two is hopeless... and ignoring those concerned and somewhat hurt looks gets harder every day.

I sit on the bed, tying my shoelaces. My beautiful ghost wraps his arms around me. He won't say it... but I know he doesn't want me to go.

"I will tell you something, but you will promise to hear it now, and forget it immediately and forever..." he mutters in my hair.

I stroke his arm, encouraging him to go on.

"I don't give a shit whether _they _approve of... what is going on between us. I can't stand seeing you so worried that they will hate you for this... but the only reason I fear the moment you will tell them is that they will probably brainwash you with legitimate and true arguments and take you from me..."

He tightens his embrace and I close my eyes, trying to fight away these tears that I have no idea how they found their way to my eyes.

"Did you forget what I just said..?" he mutters after a few moments.

"Oh, me and my faulty memory. I can hardly remember you ever spoke. Wait, who are you...?"

He pins me down on the bed, putting my hands over my head and kisses me. "Do you HAVE to go...?"

"They're waiting for me..." I smile.

"Like I care." he sneers at me.

"Then why do you ask?" I say in a fake serious tone.

"I need to monitor your every move. I want to steal the puzzle, your god cards and the Pharaoh's head."

I try to release my wrists from his grip and punch him. My failure seems to be amusing to him.

"I hate you." I growl at him.

"Then you're on the right track."

The moment I walk out, I get a phonecall from Yami.

"Jounouchi is trying to jump in the pop corn bucket. I don't think I can hold him for much longer."

"Don't worry, Yami! I'll be there to defend the pop corn with you!" I chuckle. I don't hear his answer; the gears of my brain seem to be working for an entirely different purpose.

"Yami...?"

"What is it, partner?" his soft voice feels my ears reassuringly.

"There is something I want to tell you." I manage to mutter after a few moments of silence.

"We are right here, ready to hear whatever it is you have to say." I can hear the smile in his voice.

I sure hope so... 

* * *

Yami hung up the phone and pushed Jounouchi away from the pop corn once again.

"Is he coming?" Jounouchi asked, his eyes still on the prize.

"Yes... and he has something to tell us." Yami responds, staring at the void.

Jounouchi stares at him silently for a few moments. "You think this is about Bakura?"

"Quite..."

"Finally..."


End file.
